The Triplets
by Mystical Raven
Summary: The sequel continuing to Bring me to life. The story is about triplets who shows everyone what they're made of.
1. Triplets

_First off before I begin the story, in your reviews would you please tell me which one you like. Also, you'll find out what the story is completely about, but let me explain a little bit though, this story is about triplets, who belong to a certain someone. Also I want to tell you this one thing, that the triplets have different power thanks to a certain goddess.Before I begin the story, I'll tell ya about the triplets._

Persia was reading a book in the corner while her other two twins just started playing around. Persia was born first by just a few seconds. Her long dark blue hair covered one side of her face, leaving the other side at least looking like she got an eye. Her clothes were a dark baggy blue that made her look like she was homeless, and covering up the beautiful light green and dark blue fur she had. Her eyes stuck striaght up from her hair. She barely talkedbut she was very smart. Her one special power was creating forcefields.

The second is Tiger, his one true powerwhich described his personality, super speed. He's more of the action type instead of the stop and think type. He wore dark blue pants and short sleeves shorts. He looks just look Persia. He even had long dark hair, just not as long as the other two, thinks to Persia who was kinda able to cut it.He's okay with Persia, he just hates the third born.Tiger loves playing with cars and loves playing pranks on other people.

The third one is Kitten, who special power is creating dark smog, so dark that not even light could go through it. Unlike Persia, she was more out there but more killer. She wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt with shorts and a dark blue headband to keep the hair out of her face. her personality describes her powers, dark and sneaky mostly and evil towards all doll kinds except the one she always carries, Lucy, a headless doll.

_Now that you know the main characters, I can start with the real deal. If you review, tell me which one you like. But if you think this will be boring, will that's your opinion._


	2. Cousins

**Here's Chapter 2**

"Kids, it's time for training session!" Psyche yelled, "Hurry up before you're late! I hate Susan's mom, she's a b-"

"Mom, " Kitten came from behind her, "Why are talking about Anela's grandmom?"

"Well...well.."

"Cause Grandmom is evil."

"Yeah, but she has a reason..."

"Why?"

"Aren't you cute?" Psyche tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know." Kitten smiles, as Tiger and Persia comes along.

"Persia, please talk a little louder, I know you're shy and everything but you gotta come out of your shell sometime." Psyche suggested while trying to pull Persia's hair back but it fell right back into place, "Tiger, no pulling Kitten's hair and Kitten, don't try burning Tiger again. Now be good." Psyche rubbed her fat stomach because she

Kitten was just smiling when the three left and soon came their cousins,Tammy and Susie (Diva's and Sonar's) two daughters. Tammy was a tom boy with real attitude, her fur is yellow and blue in the form of weird markings, while she had blue and yellow striped short hair, she had two yellow antennas on both sides of her head and blue cat ears sticking right behind them, she wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Unforunately, she didn't inherit much of Diva's powers but her special power was that she could blend in with her background or for short being invisible.

Susie on the other hand was different from Tammy, she inherited more of Diva's powers then Sonar's, she doesn't even have his antennas. She has blue cat ears and yellow hair that touched her back, she always wear a white long shirt that made it look like she was wearing a dress, and carrying a teddy bear. She's only 4 years old but her special power is so mysterious that no one knows if she has one. She's so cute that even Huntress (the goddess of toughness, hunting, and women warrior, not to mention war in some ways) thought she was cute.

The five were already at the gym, where everyone else kids were playing.

**To be continued**

**Next chapter, you'll meet everyone else children and a plot starting to rise.**


End file.
